


The Fourth Picture

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, For: ilikeblue, Rommates-verse continuation, Tumblr Prompt, prompts: Wedding fic + Erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: “What are you doing, Jaime? You’re smiling like a lunatic—”Jaime grinned at her and finally got to her, his arms bringing her to his chest.“Life. Our life. The possibility of more…So, it comes back to you saying three letters to me. What do you say, wench?”PART 7 | Roommates AU (not anymore!) + Idiots in lovePlease readPART 1|PART 2|PART 3|PART4|PART 5|PART 6
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531334
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	The Fourth Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilikeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeblue/gifts).



> **FANFICTION TROPE MASH-UP** | Prompts #29 and #88 | Wedding fic + erotic dreams

**The Fourth Picture**

__________________________________________________________

Vows were just words. Only to Jaime they meant an action that requires a certain wench to accept them as simple truth and a reply of  _ yes _ . He was setting up the dirty dishes into the corresponding trays in the dishwasher. He had cleaned the counters and the dining room table. Little Bri had left a mess of spaghetti noodles and tomato sauce everywhere. 

From the second floor, he could hear Brienne singing along with their daughter to her favorite tune from _Frozen_ …which made him smile thinking about another conversation. Little Bri asked when would she get her little sister, like Elsa she’d be the oldest one. 

_ Oh, gods _ …Brienne almost choked on her coffee and toast that morning. Of course, Jaime came to her rescue and gave her his charming smile, as he replied, “Little Bri you have to patient. Daddy is working on it, every day.”

And truthfully, he had…but this required another step before the big unveiling of a possible sibling. With the dishes getting washed away and everything else properly cleaned and stored, Jaime climbed the stairs while looking at the pictures of their lives in recent years. Many things had changed for all of them. 

The first picture was of Brianna, her first photo in the arms of her daddy, while Brienne stared at him transfixed. They became a family that day and he will never get over how perfect and fitting their “mistake” had pushed them forward. The second picture was of his dissertation defense while holding his baby girl after finishing, as Brienne smiled at him. San had taken the photograph. The third picture was of Brianna’s first birthday…her face covered in pink cake. Another of San’s blunders. The icing should’ve been blue. He shook his head as he chuckled at the memory. Now, the fourth photo depicted Bri’s dissertation, with him crying and clapping in admiration. She truly was amazing and deserved it. There was space left for other milestones in their lives together…and for little Gal or little Cat.

“What are you doing, Jaime? You’re smiling like a lunatic—”

Jaime grinned at her and finally got to her, his arms bringing her to his chest.

“Life. Our life. The possibility of more…So, it comes back to you saying three letters to me. What do you say, wench?”

Brienne snorted, “You’re relentless, Lannister. It’s not my nameday. It’s not your nameday. And we just celebrated Brianna’s last month. What’s gotten into you?”

He smirked, “More like how I’ve gotten into you…Bri, I know. And it’s ok. We’re ok. We’re together. Been together for years now… There’s no need to fear that I’ll be suddenly bored tomorrow and leave my ladies for greener pastures. This. You. Me. and little Bri and little Gal or little Cat, or both, whatever is brewing within you. That is what I want. You’re mine and I’m yours. Nothing is going to change that. Let’s make official, wench. Please?”

Brienne’s eyes opened wide at his words. He  _ knew _ . The bastard knew. Her cheeks get flushed and she tried to step back from his grip. Her heart pounded and her breathing altered, with her anxiety skyrocketing. She knew she was being irrational, there was nothing stopping them from officially saying the vows that would join them in holy union in the presence of their loved ones and the gods.

“Shhh…Bri, calm down. It’s fine. I can wait—”

“No, you’re right. There’s no logical reason for us to keep waiting—we’ve accomplished our academic goals. We are currently employed and doing what we love. We are together, been together and love each other. We love our little girl. I can’t believe it’s been almost five years since we made her…and now we’re going to be parents—again. How did you know?”

Jaime nuzzled her forehead, “I know every inch of you. You’re breasts are swollen and sensitive, more so than usual. You’ve been craving that Chicago-style popcorn again. And you are drinking ginger tea to help with the all-day long sickness. Not going to mention the mood swings and how you can’t get enough of me. Lips sealed.” He finished with mimicking closing zipper over his lips.

Her eyes focused on his green irises, “Do you think Brianna is going to be ok with becoming a big sister?”

She feared it would make her feel threatened and jealous, not being the only child any longer.

Jaime brushed her hair back, longer than she’s ever worn it. His lips touched the corner of her mouth, as he closed his eyes. How he loved his wench, and how she let herself be vulnerable only for him to see. 

“She’s going to love being a big sister. We just have to slowly introduce the idea, let her know she’s just as important, that our love is enough for all our children. You may want Auntie Sansa come by and explain her duty as the eldest in the Starks’ pack. Don’t worry yourself. We’ve made it this far and she’s a beautiful, intelligent young lady. We made her, Bri and I can’t wait to see how our next mix of you and me looks like.” 

She pecked his lips, “You’re not marrying just ‘cause—”

His finger touched her lips, stopping her insecurities from bubbling out. After all these years, his wench still doubted herself and he couldn’t have that.

“How long have I’ve been askin’? This is not a whim. This is what I want. I want to believe it’s what you want, as well. You don’t have to take my name. You are Dr. Brienne Tarth. But I want that ceremony, Bri. I want to say those words in front of the gods, family and friends. And at the wedding feast you and little Bri can sing together!”

She shoved him, but he didn’t let her go. Both grinned and softly kissed.

“Yes, Jaime.”

* * *

Nobody had explained how complicated and stressful planning a wedding could be. The choosing of the invitations, the guests, the venue for the feast afterwards, the reservations, the gift registry, the wedding dress…the dress. Brienne shoved all the lists and magazines off the table, all clattering to the floor.

She was tempted to simply go to the magistrate and ask for a marriage license and be done. It was time for tea anyway, if she was planning on making it through another session of trying-on wedding dresses with San and Margaery. Asha was in Dorne, supposedly making up with Oberyn, but they all knew it was really an excuse to have a threesome with Ellaria Sand. To each their own.

Once again Tyrion and Bronn were betting on the sex of the Lannister latest offspring. Jaime had told them to shut the fuck up and keep it under wraps, just in case his father found out about it. There was no way they would escape the wrath of the Lannister patriarch for brining another “bastard” into the world.

Brienne disliked the man and wasn’t too happy if he actually deigned with his attendance to their nuptials. He had made it very clear he didn’t approve of her, their career choices and the fact they conceived out of wedlock. Not to mention their first child was a female with the last name Lannister-Tarth. Good thing that Jaime didn’t give a fuck what his father wanted for him or his family. 

She sipped the warm ginger tea she’d prepared with a little drop of raw honey from Highgarden. This particular jar was gift from Olenna Tyrell, Margaery’s grandmother. The woman was an inspiration, no wonder Sansa loved to visit and listen to the woman for hours. 

A true pioneer for women’s rights, Olenna believed strongly in women choosing their path and having autonomy over their bodies and their finances. She’d been part of a Westerosi generation of women who’d been subjected to antiquated laws that made them silent citizens subservient of their husbands and fathers with no say on their lives. Along with Genna Frey, formally Lannister, and others they rallied and fought for changes and won many of the rights women took for granted. 

It was no secret that Olenna approved of Brienne’s career accomplishments, and celebrated the fact she’d been capable of balancing the different roles of womanhood without sacrificing her identity. Brienne knew that her role model and a mother figure had taught her well. Catelyn Stark was the epitome of an independent woman and matriarch exemplary. 

Brienne felt it only right to ask for her mentor’s advice on the marriage. 

“Brienne…my darling, this is your decision alone. You can live the rest of your days with Jaime and Brianna and any other children you have. It doesn’t make you any less worthy in my eyes. I chose to marry Ned after breaking up with his brother, for I confess we fell in love while I waited for Brandon to make up his mind. He felt betrayed by both of us and frankly we divided the Stark family over our wedding. In the end, it was the best decision for us. Brandon ended up killing himself with bad decisions and I can’t live with regrets. Ned and I made a life together with all our children. And I’m grateful he didn’t try to control me and accepted my aspirations. Thankfully, your Jaime is of the same mindset. He won’t stifle your spirit, Bri. He’ll only want to see you soar. And he adores Brianna, she’ll be able to go beyond us all.”

Her hand fell on her burgeoning belly, showing the signs of growth. This wedding had to be soon before it became apparent she was with child…only if so what of it. She loved Jaime and he loved her. Their children complimented said love shared between them. 

_ Yes, little one, your father and I love you so much already…and both of us yearn to meet you soon. And your sister, well she’ll love you and take care of you. _

* * *

Jaime felt it was time he left his stag party. Seeing half-naked greased up and giving lap dances to Bronn and his brother were not his kind of arousing entertainment not to mention the place stank of sex, sweat and old vomit. Podrick had left as soon as the nails of a young red-haired woman grazed his arm. He’d stuttered his excuses and ran from the nightclub, already cellphone in hand ordering an Uber. 

Jaime had stayed for another half-hour, trying not to be obvious about his plan to sneak in and kiss Brienne goodnight. Their daughter had a sleepover with the women and was left in the very capable hands of Cat and Ned. 

Drinking the Arbor Gold, Jaime looked at his watch. Having a pregnant fiancee had its advantages, she’d be in her room having had enough, and banned from imbuing massive amounts of alcohol. Like he expected the other ladies were doing for her instead. 

He stood from his armchair, stretched and left some bills to cover the tap. His brother even while having a very enthusiastic lady rubbing all over his crotch focused on his brother’s intended departure. 

“Leaving already, Jaime? You haven’t had your fun yet! Man, you’re never going to have this opportunity again! I know you, you won’t ever let your eyes or hands wander…but just this once—”

Jaime turned and glared at his little brother, “Ty, I love you, but fuck off. I don’t need this…I can get the real thing at home, anytime. That’s real. Have a good time on me. Later, Bronn.”

Bronn grunted back, his hands getting a little touchy-feely with the woman gyrating over his blatant hard-on. As Tyrion huffed in annoyance, “Bye, Jaime. Say hi from me to Bri. I think it’s safe you won’t be cockblocked, the girls must be knackered by now.”

Jaime smirked back, “You know me so well, brother.”

* * *

Jaime entered the inn’s room and found the sitting room littered with empty wine and other liquor bottles, leftover snacks and Bri’s preferred popcorn. Also, there was evidence of hijinks that must have been the machinations of one Stark and a feisty Tyrell trying to make his wench permanently blush. Flavored condoms, a cake that had formerly looked like a penis and sex toys of many shapes and sizes. His mind conjured up all kinds of scenarios and tried to imagine Brienne’s face as her friends tortured her with each and every item. 

_ Fuck _ , he missed her. 

It had been enough time apart. Dropping the room key, he made sure the door was locked. He would leave the mess for others to clean up. Tomorrow it would be commandeered for the wedding preparation and he’d been warned it was off-limits to the groom. He wasn’t supposed to be here right now, but fuck that. He needed his wench in his arms.

He opened the door to her bedroom and found…Brienne restless, with the blankets off to the sides and her legs moving. As he started to take off his shirt, her lusty moan stopped him, making him turn and stare at her. Her hand, fingers were moving between her legs.

_ What the fuck? _

Jaime had gotten a semi from before…and now this? No, Tyrion had it wrong. This was sexy, his woman searching for her pleasure—

“Jaime…oh, yes…more please.”

His pants dropped to his ankles along with his boxers. Once naked and free of any entanglements, he rushed to his wanton wench. His fingers joined hers, slowly at first, over her wet panties. Her shirt was a white, simple tank that had ridden up giving him a lovely glimpse of their baby bump leaving the perfect spot for him to kiss them. His eyes gazed at her breathing changing, knowing she was waking up from her erotic dream.

Brienne felt his touch and his delicate kiss on her belly. Her eyes were glassy from sleep, so she rubbed them trying to clear them with one hand, while the other teased his hair. 

“Mmm…so good, Jaime. I see you’ve decided to join the fun. I knew it was too good to be true without you with me.”

Jaime nuzzled her shirt higher, kissing a pebbled nipple.

“Missing me, wench? I can’t stay away for long…besides I have all the woman I need right here. I hope you had your own with the ladies. I left Tyrion and Bronn at the club. Pod left early, poor kid couldn’t handle it. I think he is still heartbroken that San broke it off with him. If you’d seen how he reacted when the ginger stripper grazed his arm. He practically ran out of there.”

With a hard grip, she forced him to move closer and kissed him on the lips. 

“No more talking, Jaime. Aren’t you going to ask me what I was dreaming about?”

They both laughed, “I can give it a good guess. Want me to keep it going?” 

She nodded ardently, her fingers lingering on his head egging him on. With hands and lips, Jaime teased her until she writhed impatiently. Finally, he relented and gave her what she wanted most.

Side by side with their hands holding, Jaime asked, “Did I give you what you were dreaming about? Or do I have to get some of the toys I saw outside?” He was smirking as his wench flushed all over and shoved him, almost causing him to topple off the bed. 

“I don’t need any of those…all of you is enough for me. I only need you…for the rest of our lives, Jaime. Do you want me to take care of that?”

He gazed into her eyes, “No, this is only for you, wench. I’m only teasing you, Bri.  _ Yours  _ until the end of my days, which I hope is a long time besides you. I bet you’re pleased you won in the end to have the wedding at the beach, with the sapphire waters of your home, Tarth.”

“Father is over the moon to escort his girls down the makeshift aisle. Another plus is your father’s no-show. I have to than Olenna Tyrell for that!”

Jaime got closer and found purchase with his arm around her, getting her to rest on his chest.

“The Dame of Highgarden knows all the tells of old Tywin Lannister and I’m rooting for her to win the takeover they’re both bidding on. My dad needs the competition and serves us well. We don’t need his snide commentary and how much better the ceremony would’ve been held at Casterly Rock. I’m just thankful that your father skipped the stag party, Bri.”

“Ugh…Don’t tell me a thing. Now, let’s rest for a bit before the light of day hits and you are ripped from my arms.”

* * *

Selwyn Tarth couldn’t contain his smile, with his arm extended to escort his only daughter down the aisle towards her Jaime. It was his dream come true, what he’d wished his Starlight to have in her life. They’d already given him a wonderful granddaughter, Brianna and he suspected an announcement of his future grand baby in the near future. 

Once they arrived, he picked up his little Bri and she giggled.

“Grampa! Mommy and daddy are getting marry! Do you like my dress? Auntie San picked it for me. I love that it looks like Mommy’s.”

Selwyn kissed her forehead, “Shh, baby. We must pay attention now.” She smiled at her grandfather in return.

The Septon said the words and asked if anyone present had any objections to the union of these two souls as one, in the presence of the sacred Seven. Silence met his words and he nodded for Jaime and Brienne to recite their vows. Their eyes focused on each other, Selwyn couldn’t hold the tears of joy. 

Once they had finished and the Septon declared that Jaime could kiss his bride, Sansa clapped, followed by Margaery’s hollering of “KISS, KISS, KISS!” at the top of her lungs. Pod only had eyes for Sansa, while Tyrion and Bronn whooped and cheered as well. Catelyn sniffed and got a tissue to clear the tears from her eyes, all emotional for her adopted daughter’s happiest days yet.

The groom grinned at his wife, first brushing her hair off her bare shoulder. “I’m yours from this day to the end of my days, wench. May the gods bless us with more years and children, like little Bri and this little one…” With a simple peck in front of their guests, the wedding officially ended. 

But Brianna had a question for her daddy, so she asked for her gramps to let her down and she rushed to her father.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Jaime knelt down to be eye level with Brianna, both her hands held his face, cleared of his beard for the ceremony as requested by the females. Only he was going to let grow back, since Brienne said she missed it already.

“What is it, little Bri?”

Her inquisitive eyes glared at him, “Where is it?”

Brienne laughed, but didn’t interfere with the very important conversation going between father and daughter. Her father used the opportunity to hug his daughter and whisper in her ear how happy he was with the news of another grandchild.

Jaime kept his cool and nudge Brianna’s nose, “Are you expecting a gift? This is our family’s celebration. I’m sure, Gramps got you a surprise gift—”

She shook her head irritated with her father’s tactic.

“Don’t be silly, Daddy. Grandpa gave me my cake yesterday, it’s my favorite. And he show me photos of little Mommy. I look like her! I wanna meet my birthday wish! Where is my little brother, Daddy? You said a little one! I hear you loud and clear!”

Brienne and Selwyn couldn’t contain their mirth, as they watched Jaime stumble with his explanation of how his little Bri had to wait months for her to meet her future baby brother or sister.

“The important thing, little Bri is for you to know that we love you, always. You just have to be the best big sister, like Elsa.”

Brianna nodded, “Ok, Daddy. Can we have more cake now?”

Jaime hugged her tightly, and walked towards his  _ wife _ . His father-in-law winked his way and gave them a moment. The photographer was setting for a family portrait to commemorate this moment, the day his wench said yes to her Jaime.

“Ready, wench?”

Brienne in her blue sundress and no shoes stood in the place that saw her grow up and learned to become the woman Jaime loves today.

She held his hand as he carried their daughter between them. Brianna grinned at them both. They were a family. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like another installment of Idiots-in-Love, no longer roommates! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :-)


End file.
